A. Field of the Invention
Various skin formulations are disclosed that are structured in such a way to treat a wide range of skin conditions. The formulations can be used separately or in combination in a regimen format to counteract the aging process by using Opuntia ficus-indica plant, or an extract thereof, in combination with a cosmetically acceptable vehicle.
B. Description of Related Art
Many factors contribute to skin aging such as the actual age of a person, the amount of exposure to environmental factors (e.g., sun light, pollution, chemicals, smoke, etc.), and how well a person has taken care of their skin. In particular, skin aging concerns two processes—intrinsic aging, which is related to the natural aging process and genetic influences, and extrinsic or accumulated damage due to environmental factors.
Extrinsic factors can include exposure to ultraviolet rays through sun exposure or the use of ultraviolet lamps (for example, tanning beds). Ultraviolet rays can induce oxidative stress and inflammation that leads to skin damage. The accumulation of oxidative stress through free radical formation, can damage skin proteins leading to skin aging, which includes loss of elasticity, loss of dermal proteins, lines and wrinkles, and abnormal pigmentation. Inflammation is also a characteristic of UV and environmental damage. Inflammation can occur through inflammatory cytokines such as tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF-alpha), vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), or enzymes that contribute to the inflammatory pathway such as cyclooxygenase 1, cyclooxygenase 2, and lipoxygenase. As inflammation persists, enzymes such as matrix metalloproteinase-3 (MMP3), and matrix metalloproteinase-9 (MMP9) are involved in the breakdown dermal proteins, which allow immune cells to migrate. This breakdown in dermal proteins such as laminin and collagen can lead to skin aging such as the appearance of fine lines, wrinkles, sagging skin, and loss of skin elasticity.
Furthermore, when exposed to extrinsic factors such the ultra violet (UV) radiation of the sun, irritants, and pollution, the keratinocyte (outermost cell of the skin) releases signaling molecules, such as α-melanocyte-stimulating hormone (α-MSH) and inflammatory cytokines. α-MSH can trigger melanocytes to produce melanin. The production of melanin can result in variations in the color of the skin. For example, a person's skin can have a sallow tone or hyperpigmented or age spots. Conventional depigmenting agents, such as hydroquinone, corticosteroids, and kojic acid can raise several safety concerns (for example, ochronosis, atrophy, carcinogenesis, and other local or systemic side effects) with long-term exposure.
The combination of intrinsic and extrinsic factors eventually leads to visible signs of aging, and over time these signs progress through three stages—early, moderate, and advanced.
The early signs of skin aging include the first stages of visible fine lines, especially around the eyes, and the beginning of uneven skin tone. Cell turnover begins to slow, and this can have a dulling effect on the complexion. Collagen and elastin—while still healthy—can start to suffer early damage, leaving skin slightly less resilient. If the matrix is left unprotected, wrinkles that are forming underneath the surface of the skin will eventually become more noticeable due to damage in the dermal layer. Eyes can occasionally look puffy, and pores appear slightly more noticeable. Typically, this occurs in an age range of about 25 to 35 years of age.
The moderate signs of skin aging include more pronounced expression lines around the eyes, the mouth, and on the forehead. Underneath the eyes dark circles can become more noticeable. The skin's support structure becomes weaker as less collagen is produced, and elastin fibers begin to lose their ability to “snap” back (i.e., loss of skin elasticity). Skin loses vital moisture more easily, and dark spots can become more of an issue. Fine lines on the neck can become more visible, and “marionette” lines on either side of the mouth can begin to appear. More significant age spots begin to surface, eyes may look tired more often, and pores appear larger. This typically occurs in an age range of about 35 to 50 years of age.
The advanced signs of skin aging include “static” deep lines and wrinkles that are visible even when the face is at rest. The supporting structure of collagen and elastin is severely compromised and skin sagging, especially in the cheek and jawline areas, becomes evident. The neck shows signs of cumulative damage, with the skin becoming loose and marked by horizontal wrinkles called “tree rings.” Dark spots become more prominent, and the eye area can show noticeable crepiness, sagging, puffiness and more pronounced dark circles in addition to a “drooping” upper eyelid. Skin loses its youthful volume and lift due to a loss of natural cushioning, and skin dryness is more pronounced as the external barrier is compromised, oil production slows, and internal moisture levels drop. Cell turnover slows dramatically, and dead skin cells remain on the skin's surface which can dull the complexion and make pores more noticeable. The thickness of the skin is also impacted, and as it becomes thinner it is more easily irritated. Typically this occurs in an age range of above 50 years of age.
There have been many attempts to solve the problems associated with skin ageing. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,649,178 to Mohammadi et al. attempts to remedy the effects of stresses of climate extremes with a composition that includes a mixture of botanical ingredients for hot, cold, and dry climate treatment. The hot climate treatment extract is used to impart a cooling effect on the skin. The cold climate treatment extract is used to reduce skin inflammation. The dry climate treatment extract is used to moisturize skin. With respect to the dry climate extract, a number of possible plant extracts are listed, which include extracts of sea pine, prickly pears, orotic acid, hydrolyzed casein, hydrolyzed collagen, hydrolyzed conchorin protein, hydrolyzed corn protein, hydrolyzed elastin, hydrolyzed potato protein, hydrolyzed rice protein, hydrolyzed silk, hydrolyzed soy protein, hydrolyzed wheat protein, phytoglycolipid, millet extract, sigmasterol, sitosterol, soybean sterols, canola derived sterols, campesterol, brassicasterol, and combinations thereof. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,904 to Schneider et al. discloses a method for reducing the synthesis of interleukin-1b with Chia seed oil and/or a lipophilic extract from Opuntia ficus-indica. However, one of the potential issues with lipophilic extracts is that they are oftentimes difficult to incorporate into aqueous-based compositions, especially those with increased amounts of water (e.g., greater than 50 wt. %) due to the immiscibility of lipophilic and aqueous components. In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,455,013 to Dumas et al. describes a cosmetic composition that includes extract of nopal as agents for stimulating epidermal kallikreins, which regulate desquamation at the surface of the skin. U.S. Patent Application No. 2014/0004165 to Conde describes a transparent or translucent hypoallergenic and non-irritating base formulation that includes a wide variety of components. The formulation appears to be a non-aqueous base, as the formulation is characterized as having 0 to 7% by weight of water. One of the components in the formulation can be a natural extract such as an extract from the fruit of Opuntia ficus-indica. However, no indication of the use or purpose of this extract is mentioned in Conde.
While several of the aforementioned references provide some hope for treating aged skin, they do not appear to effectively address the underlying causes of skin aging.